


There Is No Way! This Is A Day Of Bonding?

by Inanana



Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Arcades, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, College Life, F/M, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou/Fem!Reader - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader - Freeform, Kuroo/Reader - Freeform, Nintendo Switches, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Racing, Reader/Kuroo - Freeform, Slice of Life, kenma kozume - Freeform, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanana/pseuds/Inanana
Summary: It’s almost halfway through December, a week and half maybe since you met Kuroo and you’re starting to get used to the presence of this bedhead next to you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Reader
Series: There is no way! A Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader Fic. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	There Is No Way! This Is A Day Of Bonding?

**Author's Note:**

> How do ppl decide how many chapters they gonna have ahead of time like ??? Idek where this series is going but I think I’ll make this a 6 part series ??? :00
> 
> Reader and Kuroo bonding in this chappie wowza

“Holá, mi amigo!” Kuroo rushes up to you the moment you step outside the campus, gracing you with a closed smile and what seemed to be a cup of coffee in his right hand. He eyes you up and down, then follows up with a low whistle. “You’re looking cute today.”

“I look cute everyday,” You stick your tongue out, though you’re immediate in looking down at your outfit for the day to hide the hues dusting your cheeks. You feign checking yourself out just so he wouldn’t have the satisfaction of seeing the red on the round of your face.

Question: Outfit of the day?

Answer: A loose denim jumpsuit cuffed at the ends belted at the waist. It is matched with an also loose white knitted sweater that wraps halfway around your neck and a pair of white Fila disruptors, generation 2. Courtesy of Alisa Haiba, of course.

“No, no like you kinda remind me of kid in a way with that jumpsuit,” He chuckles, though perks up and snaps his fingers. “And because of that, I know what we’re going to be doing today.”

You almost groan, “Aw, c’mon. It’s been like...,” You look at the sky to recollect your thoughts.

“Today’s December 12 right?” He nods and you’re off to do some mental math in your head. “It’s only been like two days since we last went out.”

“And your point is?” 

Your mouth hangs open to respond, but you close them and re-open them once again with a defeated sigh. Goldfish who? We only know the fish Y/N.

“Nothing. I have nothing to do or say so what the hell are we going to do for today, Phineas?”

Kuroo chuckles and slips in a low-high five.

“Nice,” He mutters and you send him a wink, before he’s dragging you down the street with a hand wrapped around your wrist. “We are going to the arcade!”

.

It’s almost halfway through December, a week and half maybe since you met Kuroo and you’re starting to get used to the presence of this bedhead next to you. It’s hard not to when he’s always going out of his way to remind you of the fact that he’s there and that he’s eager to stick for quite a while. He’s persistent and he knows it, which is one of the reason why he’s so good at etching his presence onto people and become someone hard to forget. 

He’s becoming more like a friend now and you could say you didn’t actually mind sparing some of time for him.

Though the occasional flirtatious one-liners and advances often remind you the real reason why he was doing all this. Which of course is to say, helps you put your head in the game and stay as focused as you’ll ever be.

He’s talking about his teammate back in high school, still dragging you down the street as you allow yourself to be led while you bury yourself in the comfy homey abode you call your mind. Eyes casted downwards to gaze at the moving pavement, you clear your throat when you happen to realize on something. 

“Hey, bedhead,” 

Oh yeah, you’ve accustomed yourself into calling him nicknames now, albeit always in a way to make fun of him. He’s done it to you all the time back when you first met so why not you return the favor, except not as charming as the things he calls you.

“You can stop holding on to my wrist now. I look like a kid being pulled by her mama.”

Kuroo turns his head to face you, letting out a hum with both his brows raised and his lips puckered out as though he were thinking of something. On one hand, the grip on your wrist loosens and you’re near able to reign free of his control but on the other hand, the smirk on his face widens and he finally focuses on you looking at him weirdly.

“Well if you don’t wanna look like a kid being pulled by her mama,” He drops your arm and holds out an open palm for you to look at. “Then why don’t we hold hands instead.”

“Hold hands for a high five? Sure!” You take it upon yourself to smack your right hand against his left, grinning up at Kuroo in a much more triumphant manner than he wanted. He does nothing but let his shoulders slump forward while you continue to bask in the glory of your awesomeness, as a couple people snicker at the interaction they managed to witness. It was a bustling hustling pedestrian lane after all. Full of people who are within ear shot of each other’s conversations.

“When will you ever let us act like a couple?” Kuroo grumbles and you make a face, elbowing him at his sides.

“Like in your dreams. Now hurry up, mama! I wanna head to the arcade!”

.

“D’ya have any cash?” You and Kuroo step inside the open arcade together in awe, looking around to notice the flashing lights, funky music, and the numerous teenagers and children alike playing what games the place could offer. 

It seemed like a busy day for the arcade, and apparently the people in Tokyo had much more free time in their hands than you think they ought to have as the people are locked and engaged with a machine per person, taking in some quality time to enjoy and immerse themselves in childhood nostalgia.

However, your days of pondering are over and you’re pulled from the entrance to deeper insides of the place, making you realize how big of an arcade this actually was.

Not only in terms of space and capacity but like, everything was huge. Especially those crane games. They towered over you so easily and the prizes they contained were humongous. You were so sure that if you squeezed hard enough, you could fit yourself inside the hole where the prizes were dropped and then maybe climb up and steal one of those stuffed toys.

“No need for cash,” Kuroo pipes from beside you, opening his wallet to pull out a card. He pockets it right after in the back of his straight-cut trousers.

”Got a card,” He says, holding it between his index and middle finger that gets you laughing when the lights flash down on his hand to reveal the two-colored object in mention. It’s definitely a card alright. A card only the few and the rich have. “It’s kinda old but it’s damn full of points enough to buy a ton of those big prizes at the counter.”

  
“Wow,” You utter out, allowing him to take the lead as he and you whiz past machine after machine. “So like listen, we don’t even have to play anymore. Let’s just use your card, rob this place of their prizes and then leave.”

“What? No,” The male raises a hand and shakes his head, twisting his neck slightly to spare you a glance. “That’s not how it works. We rob the machines of their tickets, then,” He emphasizes. “-Then we rob this place of their prizes. Let’s bedazzle this arcade with our awesomeness and dip right after. What game should we go for first?”

“Ooh,” The sound of ominous music enthralls you the moment you are within earshot and you pull at the sleeves of Kuroo’s brown plaid flannel as a signal to stop. You hook your arm around his, dragging him to the booth nearby that catches your eye. “We should go for this zombie one. You and me, one on one, c’mon!”

“Fine by me,” Kuroo chortles, titling his head towards the side to look down at you. “but don’t come crying when you lose, got that?”

Pushing him away, you snort with a confident smirk,”Ha! In your dreams. Game on, rooster head.”

.

The violin playing that game over sound rings and you whoop in happiness, lifting your hands high in the air as Kuroo takes the virtual goggles off and frowns, stuffing the gun back into its holder in disappointment. You hop up from your seat, passing him to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Nice try, big guy but it’s my turn now and you’re about to see me whoop some zombie ass,” You chime and he raises his brow.

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try. My score isn’t so easy to beat, princess.”

You make the gesture of asking the card from him with a twitch of your fingers, letting him drop it in your hands for you to swipe it through the machine’s scanner. Deemed successful, you pull the gun from its sheathe, holding it steady with one hand on the trigger and the other beneath the muzzle right before you slip on the virtual reality goggles.  
  


The game’s dark music plays and you’re in a sewer, the sfx is turned up a notch higher than you were comfortable with and you could already hear your character’s footsteps as you walk further into the darkness. You crack your neck, inner rat mode is on.  
  


A character dialogue appears, you pull the trigger to skip and the process repeats again and again until finally, your savior, a lil’ old zombie pops up from in front of you.

“Hey buddy,” You mutter under your breath as you take aim and fire away. The gun shot is deafening but it pleases you that you snagged a one shot, one kill type of victory - providing you a high score right off the bat. 

More zombies appear, and you’re having the time of your life shooting the undead, swiveling and turning as you fire shot after shot. 

You’re so into it, Kuroo thinks, watching from the actual real world with an amused smile on his face. He’s seated on a nearby chair, leaning a hand on the side while paying attention to both you and the game. He chuckles.

“She’s way too into killing zombies,” He mutters under his breath, eyes adorning your figure two or maybe four steps ahead. You’re really moving around, like twisting your body and all that and to you, it might’ve been seen as badass with all that turning and shooting but in reality, were it not for the gun and the virtual goggles strapped around your head, you would’ve looked like a total dork.

“How adorable,” He chuckles again with both his eyes closed, letting out that amused breath of air through his nose. Opening them slowly right after, it’s been a while since you last started playing the game and he takes out his phone.

.

“Boo,” You blow on your tongue, taking the goggles off of your head once you’ve run out of bullets and the zombies pile onto your on-screen character. The ominous violin plays again in defeat and you stuff the gun back inside its holder. “But we have the same score for now. How do we break it?”

Kuroo swipes towards the left before looking up from his phone with a dazed smile, and a contented expression.

“Huh? Oh. How about another game?”

“Racing?” You thread up to him with sparkles in your eyes, bouncing with a radiant energy that he cannot find himself to deprive you off of. He stands up, putting his phone back in his pocket as you drag him towards another end of the arcade. You always loved the idea of racing.

  
“Anything for you, princess.”

“Still not your princess but yay!”

.

Well, there’s a hint of disappointment evident in your face, what with the way you puffed out one side of your cheeks. The part of the arcade where the racing games were located was always nearly full and you should’ve known based from your past experiences as akid.

There’s only one seat left, right at the center of the long row full of people from different walks in life, who seek to indulge and enjoy themselves a casual but intense car race against random strangers.

“We can pick something else,” You shift your body to face the bedhead but he only waves both hands in the air dismissively. 

“Nah, you go play. I’ll watch and wait until someone leaves.”

A twinge of guilt spreads across your chest and you’re looking at him unsurely, eyes fleeting back and forth between him and the empty seat. However, he reassures you with a smile and a thumbs up, which doesn’t actually settle the pit in your stomach but the next thing you know it, he’s pushing you towards the remaining stand until you’re right in front of it, looking at you expectantly.

“Go on,” He urges with a hand on his hip and the other on the head of the seat. “Don’t be shy. Take a seat.”

You play with the strap of your jumpsuit before breaking out into a wide smile and practically jumping on the leather-made chair without another second thought.

“Roger!”

“Here’s the card,” His hand slaps the top of the metallic box at your side holding the scanner, flashing you a quick wink and a grin in the meantime. “Go and make me proud, princess and win first place.”

You smirk, grabbing onto the wheel.

“Duh, bitch.”

.

The trap music that comes with every arcade racing machine plays loudly on your screen, showcasing a small preview and introduction to the game. You’re twisting and turning the soft wheel in badly hidden eagerness, pushing and pressing a couple of buttons while your right foot steps on the gas pedal deep inside the machine.

Your moments of pushing and pressing, twisting and turning don’t go to waste, as eventually, it leads you to a place where you’re picking from a lot of cars and you’re staring at Kuroo with a look in your eyes, waiting patiently.

Kuroo, who has been at your side for the time being, quirks a brow up and ruffles your hair. It seems like he’s gotten the memo you were giving him and now he’s giving you his guidance in picking a decent car for victory. You listen to his words, it’s the least you can do to let him get a small taste of the arcade game. 

“No, don’t get that,” His eyes flash with color every time you move the wheel and the screen shifts to a different image. You pout, that purple car was nice.

He takes a peak at your face before pointing at the stats below the car displayed,”The booster isn’t as strong but it’s speed is decent though. I still don’t think it’s good enough for victory.”

“How about this one then?”

“No. It looks dope but with that much designs, it’s sure to slow down your car.”

“I think this is the last car already,” You’re there to remind, pointing at the screen mindlessly with your thumb. You stir comfortably in your seat, proceeding to tap your finger on the wheel before you’re turning it again while looking at him. He’s deep in thought, thinking of the cars you and him passed earlier and while he’s doing that somewhat smoldering, you’re back to facing the screen patiently when you’re eyes immediately begin to sparkle. 

Kuroo takes notice of the excited grin that’s forming on your face and breaks away from his chain of thoughts to inquire about it. What’s got you smiling like an idiot asides from him?

“What? See something you like?”

“Uh,” You giggle to yourself. “Yuh! See for yourself.”

He moves his gaze and his eyes go wide, mouth opening and his left eye twitching while you’re moving your head back and forth between the expression on his face and the screen.

“I’m using it,” You declare unwaveringly with a point of your finger and he shakes his head in disagreement, leaning close to you.

“No way! You are not using that Sanrio Danshi car or else.”

“Or else what?” You let an air through your nose, the corner of your lip already tilting upwards in triumph. You gesture to its stats at the bottom of the screen, as if to say,  ‘take a look at this, buddy’,  and you’re quick in proving your point to him. “See the stats? It’s top notch and 100 percent quality and design. Aren’t the stats of each car what you’re basing our victory on?”

He’s got nothing to say to your words, not when your words were basically his words and he sighs, patting your shoulder twice. It’s a pat that holds a mixture of disappointment and amusement, either way, you couldn’t really care any lesser.

“If it makes you happy.”

“Fuck yeah!” You cheer, throwing a fist in the air while stepping on the gas pedal to make the car your final pick for the game. The screen turns black, indicating it was loading and out of curiosity, you press the black button at the side while muttering,

“And what does this button do?”

Simultaneously, the other machines down the row on each of your sides correspond to your music and the screens on every machine occupied by strangers turn dark in an instant. Confusion rises for a second or too before there’s a flashing of the multiple lights that make you and a couple others wince. 

“Multiplayer! New challenger! Do you accept the challenge?” The deep voice of the commentator announces loud enough to catch the attention of many and it’s followed by collective and chaotic choruses of “accepted!” all around you. There’s gotta be at least more than 5 people playing with you and your eyes are wide like saucers.

Kuroo bends down to whisper in your ear, the tip of his shoe knocking repeatedly against the tiled floor, “You just challenged everyone on this row, you know that right?”

Your nostrils flare, and you roll your eyes at his teasing sneer. 

“Uh yuh! Of course!” You say with half filled confidence in you, pushing his face away with a hand. You’re peering at the people to your left and right, and you see that some of them are looking in your direction as though to check out the competition like you were doing right now. You send them an awkward smile and a dopey thumbs up upon meeting eye to eye while Kuroo is stifling his laughter beside your chair.

“Well anyways chile,” You grumble under your breath, facing the screen of your machine and prepping your hand atop the joystick at your right side. “Time to beat some losers, I guess. I have the power of Sanrio Danshi on my side anyways.”

“Ready?” The machine brings you an image of a race track in the heart of a jungle, stands at the side full of animated people cheering and the track itself is filled with multi-colored race cars that are revving the sound of their engines for the chance to intimidate the other racers. 

Meanwhile, the stepping of your pedal only lets out party streamers accompanied by the sound of sparkles, which of course, gets you slapping a hand to cover your mouth.

You face Kuroo, eyes crinkling from how entertained you were with every press of the pedal. 

“Dude,” You croak, doing your best not to just burst out laughing right there on the spot. “I love this car so much. This is so funny, why did you let me pick this.”

The bedhead only shrugs at your question, shoulders meeting his neck loosely as he pulls out his phone from his pocket.

“I don’t think I even had a say in this?” He says and you snort, gripping the top of the wheel with both hands.

“You’ve got a point there.”

The trap music erupts from each of your speakers and a high-pitched  ding  has got you focusing your attention back onto the game. A lady clad in a two-piece suit waves a flag in the air and brings it down in correspondence to the announcers countdown. 

Once the lady was finished with her own short performance of swaying her snatched waist and wide hips, you step on the gas pedal immediately on instinct at the blow of the whistle.

The action jolts your Sanrio Danshi car into moving, side by side with a couple of competitors as you zip through the wooden built track held up by tied strings on the branches of the trees. 

Whoever picked the jungle in amazon must be on something because your car, and you’re sure the others as well, was swaying side to side to keep steady. 

You eye the rankings at the top corner of the screen and nearly hiss aloud. Currently at seventh place out of the ten players, you click your tongue, pressing on a blue button to use the first of your three boosts.

Out from the rear of your car comes a pastel rainbow and you’re sent flying real fast over the heads of one or two players, engine roaring as you pass more and more people until you’re finally at a contending third place. You grin, clutching your joystick before you’re pushing it forward to accelerate yourself more. 

You could say you weren’t a bad driver, but you weren’t the best either; narrowly avoiding the trunk of tree that’s sending you swerving towards the side. Your brows furrow and you’re stepping on the gas pedal harder, using the stick shift to move back and then propel yourself forward again.

Your eyes are roaming around the screen and your hand twists the wheel with every turn, you’re not even driving in a straight line anymore and your car is just moving unsteadily from side to side. You manage to bump into a hot pink Chevrolet with flames dawning its doors and you pucker your lips out, lifting your right hand for a peace sign.

“Sorry,” You chirp before you’re jerking your wheel towards the left and sending the Chevrolet out the track. From the back of your head, you think you hear the sound of a click, but you ultimately decide to ignore it and shift your whole attention on the racing game.

.

You’re a bad b who uses your last ultra boost to send you to the finish line, coming in at first place as the Sanrio Danshi car mechanically pops open pastel pink speakers that play a painfully catching theme song. You whoop loudly of course, to the spite of your competitors who leave and grumble under their breaths but you don’t pay mind, choosing to turn to Kuroo with a proud look in your eyes.

“First place, baby!” You holler again with what seemed like the largest smile you could muster, going up to your knees on the leather chair to face the male behind you. His phone covers the features of his face shortly, before he’s putting his arm down along with the personal device.

“Well, don’t you look happy,” He comments immediately, quirking up his brow as you step down from the seat and walk over towards where he stood with his weight on one leg. He shifts with a hand on his hip. “Does the child want ice cream as a reward?”

The expression on your face breaks at what he says and you take the liberty in mocking him just as you reach his place.

“We’re the same age.”

“Or are we?” He quips playfully and you slap him at the back of his head. While he’s groaning at the pain and rubbing at the spot you hit him, you balance on the balls of your feet.

“D’ya wanna have a go at racing?” His hazel eyes meet with yours and he hums, glancing at his phone in hand that buzzes repeatedly in the form of spam messages. He chuckles and shakes his head.

“No, I have something else in plan. Are you fine with meeting someone new?”

.

“Meeting someone? I think you meant meeting someones,” You whisper from beside him right in front of the prize register belonging to the arcade, coming in face to face with a small group of people that tower over your figure. 

Looking close enough, however, you decipher for a fact that only two of them were actually around the same height as Kuroo. 

The third guy playing with a blue and red nintendo switch is only by far a few centimeters taller than you are and he’s not exactly paying attention to your figure next to your “boyfriend.” Rather, he has head dipped to stare at the wide screen of the switch that illuminates his face a couple of times, staring at in a focus no one can break. 

They’re eyeing you expectantly, save for the third male and to you, the one in the left, with spiked black and white hair, seemed like the most eager to meet you first, almost jumping up to you the moment you and Kuroo appeared in front of his eyes. He was held back by the guy at the center, but now that it was time for introduction, he’s free to do what he wanted.

He’s unexpectedly peering in close enough for you to recognize the hues of gold that make up his eyes before he’s turning to Kuroo with a sparkle in those golden orbs. You’re not left long enough to wonder what in the world that was about as he speaks up. 

“Oya oya, bro,” He starts, pointing relaxedly at you with a finger and a gaping expression on his face. “Is she the one you were talking about, bro?”

“Yes, bro,” Kuroo places a hand on the guy’s shoulder, looking straight at his friend’s eyes to nod his head and whisper a faint. “She is the chosen one, bro,” that’s got the first guy nearly going feral in what you could hope was happiness. The sound of his voice is successful in attracting a few bystanders and you take note of the way nintendo man leans his head forward a tad to let the strands of his hair fall more over. 

“Bro” number one’s voice nearly breaks after he’s finished whooping and he lifts his right hand to top Kuroo’s hand on his own shoulder. The eye contact is still yet to be broken. 

“Bro...I’m so happy for you, bro.”

“Omg,” You mutter under your breath. “That’s like the fifth time bro was mentioned. I’m sensing some kind of bromance going on here.”

“That’s exactly what’s happening,”

A cool, calm voice comes from the the second man who walks up to take his place beside you while you’re letting out a chuckle at his words, the tense hold you had on your phone relaxing quite a bit. You tilt your head up slightly to meet eye to eye with whoever’s beside you.

“I’m Y/N L/N,” You introduce with an appreciative smile on your face and the calmer male shifts in place to stand parallel to your body. He sends you his own, and you’re very close to physically gaping in awe. How does a devil like Kuroo manage to be friends with an actual angel? How?Many things are running through your head but unfortunately you don’t have the time to ponder deeply as the male with slight curly hair continues to speak up in the kindest tone.

“Akaashi Keiji. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Y/N.”

You raise a brow at his words, stifling a laugh by placing a hand near your mouth. Moving your weight on your other leg to stand more comfortably in place, you smile in confusion.

“Finally?”

“Kuroo-san’s told us about you,” Akaashi answers in earnest and your face forms into that of a  ‘yikes’,  laughing his words off lightheartedly.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume they aren’t the best.”

Akaashi shakes his head, “On the contrary-“

“Oi Oi, Y/N,” It’s Kuroo’s voice that interrupts what ever Akaashi was going to say and the both of you turn your heads at the same time to look at the male in question. Naturally, that ever so present smirk doesn’t waver the slightest bit on his face and Kuroo’s now got a hand pressed against “bro”’s back.

The bottom of his lip pops out in realization and his eyebrows are raised.

“I see you’ve introduced yourself to Akaashi already,” He says and the aforementioned male nods his head. Clearly satisfied you’re doing fine on your own with Akaashi, Kuroo moves on to lifting his free hand, gesturing towards his “bro” who has his arms crossed atop his muscular chest and a wide grin on his face.

“This is Bokuto Koutarou,” Kuroo declares with the facade of an announcer, clearing his throat to continue onwards in a deeper pitch than the usual. “And despite his cuddly appearance,” Of course, you’re quirking your brow up in wonder at his words but even then, it seems you’re not the only one wrapped in a blanket of curiosity. 

Akaashi has his body turned to face both men in front of him and even the guy playing his switch stops momentarily to listen, head still dipped but eyes looking up towards the rooster head.

“Beneath these fluffy feathers,” He ruffles the spiked up hair Bokuto sported, letting the man hold his head up high without a complaint though the slip of a snicker tells you Kuroo is trying to hold back a laugh. “And frankly quite dumb demeanor,”

Now, you’re kinda wondering why the proud look on Bokuto’s face doesn’t break, but you’re opting to stay quiet for the meantime, immersing yourself in the duo’s very short show next to an equally confused Akaashi.

“This owl is what you call,” Kuroo’s waving a hand in the air, staring far off distantly like a merchant with a dream persuading an innocent bystander. “A bird of a prey.”

As if on cue, Bokuto’s arm pumps a fist high in the air with a chant in pursuit, hooting loud and proud for everyone, and you mean everyone in the arcade, to hear his three, “Hey, hey, hey!”s 

Kuroo is seen laughing at the background while Akaashi can only deadpan at such idiocy, uttering out a groan only you managed to catch onto.

“I’m sorry you have to be a part of this,” He gazes down at you and you soothe his anxiety of maintaining a good image to ease with a simple wave of a hand dismissively in the air.

“Oh no. I think I feel pretty happy I witnessed this,” You gesture a hand towards the chaotic duo that is Bokuto and Kuroo.

You notice the third guy pause the game on his console with a swift lift of his finger, holding it nicely and carefully in his hands while he approaches you with his head inclined downwards.

“It gets worse,” He mumbles without particularly looking at you directly but you’re there thinking he holds with him the softest voice you’ve ever heard. Your eyes go wide at his statement, and your mouth mimics the action.

“Oh?” 

You’re turning to look at Akaashi for a confirmation and he doesn’t seem like he has any other choice but to bop his head up and down, eliciting a snigger out of your mouth at the way these two men practically look like they’re done with life.

The tips of your lips lift wide, and your eyes sparkle under the purple glowing lights of the arcade.

“How can anything be worse than this?”

.

After having acquainted yourself with everyone in the group, the five of you decide on heading out for lunch. You’re walking between Kenma, you finally learned his name, and Akaashi while Kuroo and Bokuto are up ahead doing all kinds of things. Currently, they’re hopping over each other’s backs like a bunch of idiots, thus resulting into your very slow progression towards the restaurant.

Out of pure curiosity and because your group is currently very slow in moving due to certain issues, you peer over your shoulder to look at the switch Kenma was holding while Akaashi finally takes it upon himself to try and persuade the idiotic duo upfront to walk normally.

The graphics and design are all too familiar, so you’re quick in recognizing the game Kenma’s playing.

“Ooh, play this game too, huh?” You whistle lowly and Kenma just about perks up, sparing you a glance from the corner of his eye. He realizes how excited he must have looked with the way he straightens, and decides to calm down and hunch forward instead. 

“You...” He starts off quietly. “know this game?”

Your eyes just about gloss over in excitement. There’s a bubbling energy in the way you rapidly shake your head up and down, twisting your body to face him as you walk down the perfectly built pedestrian lane, nearly colliding with the metallic pole that seeks to embarrass you. You don’t mention your narrow avoidance of the pole and neither does he so you’re back to talking. 

“Yeah! I just recently started like two days ago though,” You sheepishly laugh and a faint smile surfaces Kenma’s face. He’s starting to lift his head a bit higher, head slightly turned to look at you. 

“Me too..” He says and you’re left to do nothing but gawk at him intensely. This sends him shyly averting his gaze elsewhere before his eyes are on you again as you converse.

“I saw it a while ago but you’re at adventure rank 30 already in two days? Holy cow, Kenma! You’re way too fast. I’m still at 20!”

His fingers move to pause the game for a while, honey comb eyes moving to look at the floor.

“That’s because I play it wherever I go on my switch...”

You hum, looking up at the bright blue sky with your pointer finger tapping your chin.

“Makes sense. I don’t have a switch though so I play it on pc but honestly, the game makes me wanna get a switch instead so I can play with it wherever I go.”

He swallows the saliva building in his mouth, unintentionally covering the lower half of his face with the switch he held in his hands. He doesn’t look at you, but you hear him perfectly fine.

“You should..so we can play together soon..”

You nearly pass out at the invitation. He doesn’t come across as someone who doesn’t mind his personal bubble being popped by a newly met stranger, nor does he seem like the type to just go out there and invite whoever so you do a double take and whoop loudly.

“That’s awesome!” You giddily clap your hands. “What’s your user number! Let’s be friends there and do a co-op mission sometime!”

He leans his body towards your own, allowing you to glaze your eyes over the numerous numbers below his in-game profile picture.

.

At long last, your little group finally arrives at Burger King and you’re nothing if not dying to eat.

The lot of you enter swiftly, letting the hot fan by the door wash over your passing figures as you head over to the register, eyeing the glowing menu boards hanging above the heads of the employees manning the cashier. 

It’s kinda awkward because all of you are just standing there staring at each menu. 

“Ne, Y/N-chan?” You turn towards the source of the sound and you’re met with Bokuto’s happy but troubled face. “What’re you getting?”

“Maybe a whopper?” You say with uncertainty and he’s tugging at the sleeves of your sweater much like a child. He tilts his head, staring at you with golden eyes of confusion and you presume he, and the other guys as well, don’t go to Burger King often due to the fact they’re also listening in on your conversation with the former captain. 

“What’s a whopper? How’s it taste like?”

“It’s a kind of burger, see?” You point at one menu displaying the whopper meal, making sure he was looking at where you were pointing. “It’s the typical burger with the meat, lettuce, pickles, all that.”

His white brows are furrowed over together and his lips are out in thought. You can’t help but be suddenly reminded of a lost puppy. 

“Is it good?”

You send him a closed-eyed laugh,”To me it is but I think you’ll also like it Bokuto-san. You want me to order it for you?”

“Yo, Kubro,” The owl-like man stares at you for a moment, before he’s bending back slightly to “whisper”, though it’s more like only the tone of his voice went a tad bit softer. The volume remained its usual. “I like her. She’s really nice and cute, do we get to keep her?”

“Bokuto-san, she can hear you.”

Akaashi’s the one the break the elephant in the room, meanwhile Kuroo is seen pinching the bridge of his noise and shaking his head in disappointment. The man with the epitome of an owl lets out a confused air through the crevices of his mouth and even Kenma does nothing but sigh. You’re letting out a short and awkward laugh though you dip your head for a bow of gratitude.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. I think you’re really nice and cute as well.”

At your words, the aforementioned male practically straightens up, peering at you with stars in his eyes and over to his friends, with a proud and happy expression on his face. He swings an arm around your shoulder, jeering with a spring in his movements.

“Did you hear that,” He huffs with his chest out, eyes closed with a smirk sprawled across his face to match. “She said I’m good looking. You guys aren’t!” He sees both Akaashi and Kenma, and he sends them each a nod of his head in appreciation. “Except the two of you though. You two can get it. ” 

They say and do nothing in return.

Akaashi just wants to order already and Kenma just wants to stop standing in front of the register. 

“Oi! You left me out, emo owl,” Kuroo slips in and Bokuto switches to eye his friend, sticking his tongue out childishly while the bedhead glowers with a twitch of his eye, “F in the chat for you, bro.”

“Need I remind you that I,” Kuroo emphasizes, reaching over to take a hold of your arm. “-Am her boyfriend?”

All three of them practically freeze at his words, and Bokuto’s head is turned to await your response expectantly. Your nose immediately crinkles like it always does when you’re in disagreement, and you hold a hand up.

“Wait what? No, you’re not.”

“See? No, you’re not!” Bokuto repeats, hooking his finger underneath his eye and at the same time, stretching his tongue out again to mock his fellow former captain. “Blegh!”

“You’re way to childish,” Kuroo points out, taking a step closer towards you before leaning in close to your face. Obviously, Bokuto is still within earshot and perhaps this was the reason why he was doing something like this. “I wouldn’t go for him, babe. Did you know he goes through an emo phase all the time and Akaashi has to baby him.”

Bokuto’s the one to push himself off of you with the loudest gasp ever, eyes wide and all that while the bedhead merely smirks in response.

“Bro, that’s low!” A look of hurt flashes across his face and he swivels to face Akaashi. “Tell them it’s not true, Akaashi!”

The male shakes his head and it looks like Bokuto is satisfied enough with this for he turns to you and Kuroo again with a proud harrumph.

“See?!” He lifts his beefy arms slightly, all attention on his best bro-friend. “You wanna go bro?!”

Kuroo tilts his head donwards, right hand flying to his other arm to push the sleeve of his flannel up. He takes a closer step towards Bokuto and the other male does the same, squaring each other up chest to chest before they nod their heads at the exact same time.

“Dance battle?”

“It’s on.”

They begin to separate and in between them, a step behind however, the expression on your face is priceless. You don’t even know where to begin but you step up to put yourself in between, halting the two males apart with a shove, and keeping them separate with your arms acting as a barrier.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on here,” You bellow and all three of them are looking at you with nothing but eyes barely short from wide. You gesture towards the former setter with the movement of your head. “Let’s just stop and order already, alright? Poor Akaashi looks like he wants to crawl in a hole and Kenma isn’t even here anymore.”

They take note of your words and immediately their heads are flying to look for the bi-colored male in confusion. Kuroo spots him seated on a table at the far back and after that, he lifts a hand to push a part of his bangs up. He places a hand on Fukurodani captain’s shoulder.

“Bro, I’m sorry,” He mutters and Bokuto does the same.

“Me too, bro. I didn’t mean what I said, yeah? You know you’re fine as hell, right?”

“Bro...”  
  


Now they’re just looking at each other for what felt like an eternity and the next thing you know it, they are wrapped in each other’s arm in the tightest of a hug, with tears near close to leaking out. You squint, scratch that, Bokuto’s already crying.

“C’mon Y/N,” Akaashi urges with a wave of his hand and you gladly go up to him. “Let’s just order now and leave them be.”

You glance at the two bros still hugging, “But what about..” You pause in your words. Watching them send praises to each other back and forth has gotten you nodding your head way too eagerly. “Yeah, okay. I’m fine with that. Let’s go.”

.

“Man, I’m full,” Bokuto’s words were proven by the belch that came past his lips, hands atop his belly that clearly bulged at how many burgers he just had to eat. “That was some fine ass lunch though. We should go back again next time with Y/N still.”

“I agree,” Akaashi nods his head and you let that chuckle float in the air at their appreciation for your presence. You’re opening your mouth to speak, but the buzzing of your phone cuts you off before you can even utter a word out.

You take a peek at first, though seeing the message has got you opening it fully and a curse falling past your lips quietly.

_**1 new message from groupie matey 1  
  
** _

_Yo school library at 3pm we doing the project there_

You stop in your tracks to type back a message.

_ It’s not necessary for us to send it within the week. That’s what prof said _

_ Yeah but group leader wants to do it now cuz he cant join us on Christmas break _

The message’s got you rolling your eyes. 

_ Tf why tho _

_Boys got a long winter date with his boyfie its cute and ol but dang its got everyone rushing to the schools library_

_okay thats cute but ughhh why todayy we just got out of school and now we have to go back😔😔😔_

_ Ikkk if i knew i wouldve never left campus or sumin dang  _

_Meet up at station? Lets head there together grab sumin to drink or eat might as well_

_Im game with that but ughhhHhh_

  
You click your tongue, resisting the urge to just let out another groan right then and there. This project wasn’t even gonna be due in another month or so but here you are off to do it a day after it was told to you guys.

“What’s wrong, princess?”

”Okay wait. Now now, Kuroo,” You pinch the bridge of your nose, seeing Kuroo standing patiently in front of you while the other three boys are already up ahead by the intersection.

  


“Wow, you’re not even denying princess anymore,” The male whistles. “Something doesn’t feel right. You’re not Y/N, are you?”

That dread and queasiness inside you leaves no room for patience and you’re rolling your head back to let out a disgruntled sound from the back of your throat.

“Shut it, okay? There’s something I don’t wanna do right now but I have to so I gotta leave.”

”What?” The bedhead cocks his head to the side. “Why? If you don’t wanna do it,” He snorts. “-Then don’t do it. Pretty easy, no?”

”No can do,” You inhale tiredly, only to let out one of the longest sighs you’ve ever done for the day. “Because,” Lifting your phone up to check the time, your actions don’t make much room for defiance from the bedhead. His face face flashes with concern, you’re pretty much _that_ dismayed and it doesn’t look like you’re even up to banter with him as you always do. Your eyes stare at the side as you’re muttering.

“Group leader said so. Gotta meet with someone at the station now.”  
  


Naturally, Kuroo’s hazel eyes illuminated by the sun can’t help but narrow.

”Who?”

“Doesn’t concern you,” You grumble back, shifting your weight to your other leg while he’s crossing his arms over his chest.

“At least tell me what you’re gonna do with this person?”

And now you’re quirking up a brow at his tone, eyes going back to him but not looking particularly pleasant.

“Protective much? I’m gonna grab something to eat or drink with him then we’re gonna go the school’s library.”

There’s a tense silence that rises into the air, with neither of you choosing to meet an eye. However, Kuroo’s the one to break it first.

”Fine,” Is what he says but you think he doesn’t seem all too happy. He’s letting out an air through his nose, finger tapping on the bicep of his other arm. “Enjoy then.”

”Thanks,” You dip your head, though you wouldn’t lie and say you weren’t confused with the way he was talking to you. You don’t find it in yourself to question however. Time is running out and so is your patience. “You too. Tell the rest of the guys I’m sorry.”

He’s sending you a salute with only two of his fingers, “Will do,” he calls with nothing but dullness in his voice, and now you’re turning on your heel to head back the way you came from, unaware of those pair of hazel eyes illuminated by the sun. 

.

_You in your uni now?_

”Who’s that?” Rue sneaks a glance at the phone that buzzes in your hand, sipping on his juice while you merely tilt your phone slightly to the side, glancing down to check the message. You pause with a scrunch of your brows, before you’re looking up at Rue with an apologetic smile.

”Just a friend. Sorry.”

  
.

  
_Oi Y/NNN_   
_Reply to meee_   
_You busssyyy ?_


End file.
